


Grief

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fanart, Gen, Mention of Character Death, curtain art, scott McCall - Freeform, w/ Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the Nogitsune is vanquished, Scott decides to leave Beacon Hills behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

__  
**Grief**  


Months after the Nogitsune is vanquished, Scott decides to leave Beacon Hills behind him. Dressed in only his best friend’s hoodie and a few small provisions in his bag, he kisses his mother goodbye and hands her a note to give Kira and Allison.

But before he can leave, he needs to make one last stop to say goodbye to Stiles.

He leans down and runs his fingers down the cold slick marble of the headstone, tracing along the letters of Stiles’ last name. He fights back tears as he draws his hand into a fist as he stands up and walks back to his motorcycle.

He glances back at the grave one final time as a crack of lightning flashes overhead. Tears roll down his cheek when he slips the helmet over his head and climbs onto his bike. Defeatedly, he drives out of the cemetery and races away from the pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/78689747003


End file.
